PEEP/DECIDE/GRAPH is an interactive programming system written in SAIL, the Stanford Artificial Intelligence Language, and operating on the DCRT PDP-10 computer. PEEP is designed for picture processing applications, DECIDE is intended for algorithmic decision-making and exploratory data analysis, and GRAPH has capabilities for two and three dimensional graphics. PEEP/DECIDE/GRAPH has been implemented as a single system, ILAB. A large library of image processing, feature extraction and decision-making algorithms has been built. We are maintaining ILAB as a public utility, as well as using it in our own research on blood cells, breast aspirates and bladder epithelium.